1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cathode ray tube (crt) optical filter device, more particularly to a crt optical filter device with cursor pointing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A crt optical filter is usually installed on a screen of a computer monitor in order to absorb partially the harmful electromagnetic radiation generated thereby. A separate cursor pointing device, such as a computer keyboard or a computer mouse, is installed to control the movement of a cursor on the screen.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a crt optical filter device with cursor pointing function.